fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyrus
---- The main magic user (offensively) in the guild, but he's also a healer/medic with Malachite. He does alot of research keeping the guild updated on events and activies that are going around. Story One of the five members of the guild "Aetherion" uses the wind/Star element and is the sharpshooter and magician of the guild, his title is "Sniper" since he has a keener eyesight. Is a good friend to Aeon as they're friends outside FF World and go to the same school together. Appearance Short and spiky white hair similar to Hitsugaya from 'Bleach" dark silver short sleeved tunic with yellow trimmings around the collar and ends of the shirt. It was rather long as the ends went down a bit past his knees so there was a white sash tied around his waist with black pants and dark silver boots. He has a lighter colored yellow scarf hanging around his neck matching his eyes, underneath his bangs is a dark yellow topaz gem on his forehead that acts as another amplifier for his spells. Underneath his tunic he wears a custom-made suit that allows him to use his spells to enhance his body while in combat with little consequence. Personality The usual semi-serious one is usually being teased by Sol and Ganymede for his transformation and tries to hit their heads in. But he also has the hobby of planning pranks but he does takes jobs seriously. Zephyrus has good concentration when he's focused. He's also the one to usually assist Ganymede in research for projects or jobs that they accept and helps plan them out. Pre-Cannon He's one of Aeon's closests friends in the real world, being on the same soccer team and almost growing up with him, usually the one most teased in the guild mostly becuase of his choice of animal and the fact that Sol and Malachite keep taking his special goggles when he's trying to work. While in the guild with Aeon, being the magick specialist of the group he got the title 'Magickster' a combination of being a master of magic and a trickster since he finds amusement in getting his opponents pissed off playing a few 'harmless' pranks on them, but he's a trickster at heart and working on different inventions to aide him. Zephyrus also helped Illu learn how to fly in her hybrid form when she first got Murkurowl as her medium to transform for the first time since their forms both had feathered wings and trained her with her glaive as well. Later on when he was doing recon for Aeon in an area he found Saphir Heart being cornered and unable to fight back, not one to let something like that go he took care of the pursuers and saved Saphir Heart, unfortunately that lead to the girl being infatuated with him and following him back to his guild and becoming a member. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Magick Card Set:' '''Specialized cards that are embedded with his energy that holds specific spells that he cannot use on his own and uses the cards as amplifiers for certain spells that require a medium to focus on the power of the magic. He can also use them as long ranged attacks and control them since they have his energy and use these cards as a signal or as an alarm if one of his friends are endanger, on the back of the cards is the silhouette of a pegasus head and wings they are kept in a case that is inside his tunic. '''Skyboard: '''Since he's a wind element he can call for the wind at any time and likes flying through the air on the board, his preferred way of traveling. '''Sensor Goggles: '''An item he uses to get a range on the area they're in and get a reading on the characters around them, though he keeps having to replacing them as his friends Sol and Malachite keep stealing it and breaking it for jokes, mostly a DBZ joke which annoys him to no end. '''Angel's Hair:' A specialized string that Zephy made by combining a very mallable material making it able to bend and tie up easily along with materials to make it as hard and strong as he wants by powering it up with his power. It has no limit to length as it can easily form large webs and actually can be big enough to restrain Aeon when he's in his full dragon beast form. Region Map: An item he gained from his fiction powers, allows him to transport himself and his party to any place they had visited previously. Staff: 'The staff that Zephyrus has can break into three parts connected by a chain transforming it into a nunchaku. Fiction Powers 'YuYu Hakusho: Jin's Wind Abilities Aerokinesis: Being able to manipulate the wind around him gains Zephyrus high wind/air abilities -flight -Manipulate air around him or his skyboard to use in the air -Jet Propulsion -Air walking -Create Wind barriers to block or throw back projectiles -Creating air vacumns -Minor sound manipulation/immunity -Air Blasts Tornado fists: Spins his arms in fast circular motions as small twisters form around his wrists. -Tornado Raid: Releases small whirlwinds as projectile weapons 'Fairy Tale:' Heavenly Body Magic Its is a powerful form of magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects and other lifeforms for battle, the properties rely primarily on astronomical objects (ex. Meteors) or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The use of such magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, but requires him to wear a special suit under his clothes in order to manipulate the magic to such. *Meteor *Grand Chariot *Altairis *Sema (Usually forbidden by Aeon to use unless emergency) *Heavenly Beams *Heavenly Blast *Heaven Palm *Heaven Breakdown *Heavenly Arrows *Thought Projection (used as communication when away from the group and surveying areas) 'Saga Frontier: ' Blue's Magic Abilities: All of the magic is in a deck of cards he has under his tunic, he can call one or several at once, there are Five different types of magic he can call from his cards: Realm Magic: #Energy Chain: Green beam of energy that wraps around the opponent, may paralyze #Implosion: Heat based magic that traps the opponent into a contained explosion #Vermillion Sand: Large chunks of earth appear and send the opponent into the air, dropping them #Psychic Prison: Traps the enemy in a barrier that reflects magic back to them if used while inside. Sun Magic: #Sun Ray: Concentrated heat on enemy #Starlight Heal: Sun Rays heal #Flash Fire: Large fire area attack #Flash Flood: Can sweep enemies away while doing damage #MegaWindblast: Combination of Heat and wind a radioactive storm Moon Magic: #Power Grab: Drains an enemies Health/str #Dark Net: Restrains enemies #Shadow Servant: Creates a replica of self that casts and can cast the same magic as user (lasts until energy runs out) Arcane Magic: #Saber: Swords appear in mid air to attack #Shield: Increases Defense #Grail: Cures abnormalities #Gold: Fake coins appear to distract enemy(ies) #Fool: All damage taken reduced to 1/4 of STR Rune Magic: #Victory Rune: Increases ATK #Vitality Rune: Auto-Regen for certain amount of time #Dwarf Rune: Weakens Enemy #Statsis Rune: Freezes both caster and enemy used on (needs item remedy to restore caster) Original Power Stardust Manipulation The ability to control, manipulate and form constructs using the remnants of dead stars. -Can be controlled similar to wind and dust -Can create a stardust aura -Use stardust energy to form tools/weapons -Form buildings/structures -Gather energy of stardust for attacks as well -Illumination Magick Fusion: Combined certain spell cards for more devastating attacks. *'Scorched Earth:' Combines flashfire blast and Vermillion Sand, turns flashfire into a fire tornado as the rocks from Vermillion Sand breaks up as it sends the enemy into the vortex where they are attacked constantly due to the fire and broken boulders swirling around. *'Dark Familiar:' '''Combines Shadow Net and Shadow servant as the net paralyzes and stops the enemy a second caster is created in shadow form to attack the non-mobile target *Domino Effect: '''Combines Implosion and SunRay, a sunray spell is trapped in the implosion crystal barrier and laid out all around the area, when one goes off it sets off a continuous explosion as one sets off the next one. Music Themes Saga Frontier OST: Last Battle Red -Battle Theme Saga Frontier OST: Last Battle Asellus - Transformation Theme Gallery ---- Category:Aetherion Category:Wind Category:Players Category:Hybrid Category:Light Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans